Tama たま
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Tama (たま) was given her name by Kagura, who was obsessed with eating egg on rice at the time. She is an android maid currently working at Otose's Snack House. When she isn't cleaning or serving Otose's customers, she often visits the Yorozuya Gin-Chan to collect rent.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 21, Lesson 183, p. 4. Background Tama was originally an android created by Professor Hayashi to provide his sickly daughter with a companion. But when the professor tried to implant the personality of his daughter into Tama, the experiment killed his daughter in the process. Tama however, possesses the element known as the "Seed", allowing her to retain some of Fuyou's personality and making her capable of human emotions. Appearance *Height = 166cm (5' 5 1/2") *Weight = 121kg Tama has green hair and dark red eyes. Her hair is usually pulled back into a ponytail with a large screw used as a holder. She usually wears a blue yukata and wields a broom both as an equipment for work and as a weapon. Personality Even though Tama is an android, she is capable of human emotions. Her interactions with living human beings, however, often seem to be severely limited by her lack of knowledge of the outside world. This is due to a memory loss she already suffered before her initial introduction. As the series progresses, however, it seems that Tama learns more and more just from being around the Yorozuya Gin-Chan. She also seems to have some rather strange main functions, such as imitating the Dragon Quest RPG. Strength & Abilities She wields a broom that has been customized by Gengai with flame thrower attached. In lesson 385, it is revealed that Tama is able to cook by cooking foods stored within her body through inner mechanisms. The resulting food is then vomited up by Tama. Some of her known recipes include monjayaki and anpan. Relationships Family *'Professor Hayashi': Her creator and Tama thought of him as her father. Friends & Allies *'Leukocyte King': Tama created Leukocyte King based on the strongest person she knows and that is Gintoki. *'Otose': She helps out at Otose's snack bar and becomes a poster girl. *'Hiraga Gengai': Gengai rebuilt Tama after the Yorozuya found spare parts for her. Gengai also customized her broom with a flamethrower. Love Interest *'Sakata Gintoki': She seems to have a genuine respect for Gintoki and believes him to be her protector since she had Leukocyte King based off of him. She also shows feelings that can be compared to love in the Kintama arc. *'Yamazaki Sagaru': After a chance encounter at a grocery store in lesson 384, Yamazaki falls in love with Tama (almost to the point of obsession). At first, she views him as an enemy because he was responsible for breaking the store's scanner after purchasing an abundance of anpan but she still agrees to marry Yamazaki after Okita's proposal. She seems to have changed her view of Yamazaki after the failed wedding interview. In the end, she shows concern for him and cheers him up by vomiting up an anpan. The future of their relationship is yet to be known Enemies *'Baku Demon King': After using the internet, she was attacked by a virus that created the Baku Demon King. Baku Demon King managed to control Tama whole body but thanks to Yorozuya and Leukocyte King, they managed to save Tama. *'Sakata Kintoki': Tama wanted to defeat kintoki because of his actions of trying to replace Sakata Gintoki as the main character and promised to help gintoki "kick out the Gold and bring back the silver." Story Fuyo Arc Tama was initially only a disembodied head when she was found in the trash by Sakata Gintoki. She had lost her memories prior to becoming only a head, and was at the time framed for the murder of professor Hayashi Ryuuzan. The android version of Ryuuzan, No.502, soon began a robot uprising, even hijacking the Terminal, in order to retrieve Tama and data she carried within her known as The Seed. The Seed is a powerful element that allowed Tama to retain some of the memories and personality of Hayashi Fuyou. The professor, wanting to correct his past mistakes by reviving his daughter, then went on a cat-and-mouse chase around Edo after Tama. But Tama would eventually sacrifice herself, as No.305, to save everyone. After the showdown at the Terminal, it was revealed that despite reconstructing her, Tama had already lost most of her memories, remembering only that samurai are her friends. This had been her earlier conclusion after having been saved by Shimura Shinpachi while being chased by killer maid androids sent by Ryuuzan. As her body was rebuilt, she became a complete android maid again, and as such she began working at Otose's snack house. Tama Quest Arc Later on, Tama would get infected by a virus. Acknowledging Gintoki's strength, she had created in her body a type of antivirus, and the strongest antivirus was also the leader of them, the Leukocyte King (白血球王) and was identical to Gintoki.Sorachi Hideaki, Gintama Lesson 248, Weekly Shounen Jump, Shueisha. Her antivirus was not enough to combat the virus, so the Yorozuya had to physically enter Tama so they could save her. Kintama Arc She along with Sadaharu were the only persons who were immune to Kintoki's hypnosis wave. She and Sadaharu helped Gintoki to regain his identity as a leader of Yorozuya. They formed temporary Yorozuya where Sadaharu played the role of Shinpachi, going by the name of Hachiharu. Tama played the role of Kagura, named as Tamagura. Trivia Her name was from "tamago wariki" (egg cracker). Quotes *''(To Gintoki) "They're alive, even though the probability of them surviving are less than 1% but they're alive...I hope they're alive" *(To Katsura) "Samurai...I know what a samurai is, they're one of the four hevenly demon kings that ranked just above heroes and a demon lord, they're my dearest friends" *(To Yorozuya) "Please don't forget me my friends, then my soul will live on inside you" *"Father, i made some friends...not a robot, but real friends" *(To Gintoki) ''"Gintoki- sama, I know now, no matter what happens to you, you will always be yourself. Did you think if you told me you were running away, I would be angry? I would not be angry. I would only ask for you to take me with you." *(To Kintoki) "If your mission is to erase Gintoki- sama and live in this place, then my mission is to continue and live together with Gintoki- sama and the others until this body breaks down." Movie * ( To Gintoki) " I promised, didn't I? That I would convey your feelings- your soul to everyone." * (To everyone) " No matter what the future holds in store for us, we'll be alright as long as we're together. That is also an important piece of information I have gathered." See Also * Characters References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Robot Category:Editing needed Category:Snack Otose Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Robot Category:Editing needed Category:Snack Otose